


Can I Go? No, I Can't!

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested from tumblr: Hey could you write a Stuart twombly oneshot where he and the reader have a hate-hate relationship and they are both sarcastic and witty.one day they start fighting and they end up making out and confessing that they like each other?thank youuu <3
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Can I Go? No, I Can't!

«Oh, piss off, Twombly!» 

«Why? I’m feeling pretty content where I am at the moment.» He grinned wickedly up at you from your chair. It wasn’t the first time Stuart had just shown up at your office, plainly irritating you to no end. 

«Twombly… I really don’t have time for your ‘fun’ today.» You said with gritted teeth, shooting daggers with your eyes at the boy. When you had first seen Stuart you had thought he looked handsome, and like a guy you could see yourself easily crushing on. That was until he started throwing shit at you. 

«Don’t you always, little princess?» He mocked, calling you by the name you had told him not to use so many times. 

It was something he had started calling you after he heard the whispers of why you had gotten the job in the first place. Influential parents. Yes, your parents did have the power to get you this job, probably a better one too, but this, this you had done all on your own. Although no one seemed to go with your version of the story. 

«Don’t. call. me. that!» If murder hadn’t been a crime, Stuart would be dead by now. 

«Is the little princess upset?» He faked pouted your way. You had had enough. There was a deadline by midnight, creeping closer by every passing second. So you did the only thing you could think of; poured the water from the water bottle in your hand right over his head.

«HEY!» He shouted, springing up from your chair, water dripping down his face, clouding his glasses. He quickly got both his beanie and glasses off, almost looking like a completely different person, if it hadn’t been for the angry scowl on his face you would think he was someone else. 

«Can you go now?» You asked impatiently. 

«Can I go? No, freaking hell I can’t!» He almost shouted at you taking the few steps over to where you were standing, grabbing you by your arms, but not holding you so hard that it hurt. 

He was close. It was the only thought in your head. You could feel his breath on your face. It looked like he as well had noticed the closeness between the two as he had frozen in his place almost completely.

It felt like time had stopped completely as you stood looking into his eyes, which never had looked more beautiful. His eyes glanced down onto your lips, then up again into your eyes. You didn’t move, didn’t dare to, and because of that Stuart saw it as his chance to slowly lean down and connecting your lips. His lips were soft against yours, moving slowly and in perfect sync. It was a simple yet very gentle kiss, and you could feel Stuart letting his hands fall down to your waist, pulling you flush against him. Your own hands sneaked their way around him, gripping his sweater in fists on his back. One of his hands moved from your waist to your neck, his thumb drawing circles on your skin. Slowly you pulled apart, foreheads resting together, your breaths heavy.

«Y/n… I’m sorry for yelling at you… I shouldn’t have done that…» He whispered, his eyes sincere for once. 

«It’s okay, Twombly. I did pour water over you anyway.» You chuckled, but it soon died down and you both were left in comfortable silence. Stuart was the first to break it. 

«I like you, Y/n.» He wasn’t looking into your eyes anymore, as if you hadn’t just been kissing him back. A silly smile made its way onto your lips, making you bite it from pulling out into a full-blown grin. 

«And I like you too, Stuart.» His eyes met yours the second those words left your lips. Before you knew it he was kissing you again, this time a bit more demanding, but you didn’t mind, as you kissed him back with just as much intensity.


End file.
